


Yogstudios: A Workplace for Sluts and Whores

by Ratchat620



Series: Stories of the Yog Girls [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Free Use, Futanari, Gagging on Cock, Other, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, choking on cock, livestream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Ratchat620
Summary: Lewis has an 18+ livestream planned for one of the last days of the Jingle Jam and Bouphe and Radderss are up for the challenge. Is Radderss up for the challenge of enduring a sexy petite girl doing lewd things sitting next to her though...Spoilers: She isn't. She's very easily turned on and can't resist her urges. Also she has a cock. Whoops…





	Yogstudios: A Workplace for Sluts and Whores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might've seen this already and wonder "Huh, isn't this a repost?" Yes, sort of. I originally wrote this as chapter 3 of my last yogfic but since the first two chapters of that one and this chapter are so far apart timewise both in the story and in real life, I've just decide to make two seperate stories. One would be tales from the old yogtowers (Which would be the first two chapters with Hannah and Kim) and then this one which would include a lot of the newer girls and is of course situated in Yogstudios instead.
> 
> This was a commission for White Jack Rabbit in the Yogsmut discord (he's DeadWhiteRabbit on here). It was awesome to work on and even more awesome to make someone happy working on it. I hope the rest of you guys and gals enjoy it too!

Yet another dreary day in Bristol.

Lauren Radderss hurried her pace as she felt herself getting drizzled on by the dark grey sky above her. She was not getting soaked by another sudden fucking thunderstorm, especially not in these jeans. They were tight enough without being wet. She got lucky this time, as the moment she walked into the lobby of yogtowers the sky opened up and it started pouring outside. “Thank fuck.” she mumbled. She made her way to the elevators and sighed as she got in. She’d been a bit down lately, the winter months usually made her dip a bit in the mental health department. She pressed the button for floor 3 and waited for the doors to slowly close. She sighed again.

Suddenly, the slightly metallic sound of the elevator doors closing was interrupted by a distressed call from the front doors. “Waaaaiit! Hold the doooooor!”

Radderss couldn’t help but smile. She put her hand in between the closing slabs of metal and they quickly grinded to a halt before opening back up. A completely soaked Bouphe appeared right before her, clearly out of breath but still with a smile on her face. “By the old gods and the new, I should’ve never left the north.” Radderss giggled, “Are you gonna keep quoting Game of Thrones the entire time you’re here? ‘Cause I might have to kick you in the face if you do.” They both bursted out in laughter, like only two good friends could. The dripping Bouphe grinned as she got into the elevator next to her way bigger friend. “Oh, you know nothing Lauren Radderss...” Their laughter filled the lobby again before fading out as the elevator doors closed again.

As soon as the elevator dinged Radderss felt her stomach make a little flip. She had almost forgotten what they were doing today. A few months ago Lewis first came up with the idea to do an 18+ livestream for the end of the Jingle Jam. The idea had obviously excited many of her male colleagues since they wouldn’t be the ones doing it. Mousie and Leo quickly volunteered but realised they both wouldn’t be in Bristol anymore by that time. There was no way Hannah or Kim were going to do it, and the rest of the yog girls, Lewis thought, weren’t popular enough. Though she didn’t think anyone would complain if Lydia, Gee, Nina and Katie got their tits out on stream. Ultimately only she and Bouphe were left. At first she had second thoughts about doing it but the mere idea of a naked Bouphe excited her to no end. And that counted double for that thing hiding in her pants. The thing that, while she was thinking all this and getting out the elevator with Bouphe, was slowly starting to harden.

She decided not to think about it and walked into the main part of the office together with her smoking hot friend that she was trying so hard not to fantasize about. The moment they walked in Lewis spotted them. He was pretty much the only guy left in the office this close to New Year’s. He immediately walked up to Bouphe and smacked her on the ass before sticking his tongue down her throat. Bouphe moaned into the snog as she smiled. A little strand of spit connected their lips as they broke the kiss. “Hmm, my favourite boss. Always nice to see you again.” and her small hand quickly glided over the slight bulge in Lewis’ pants when she said ‘you’. He grabbed the girl by her soaked hot pants and squeezed her tight ass hard. “My favourite northern fucktoy, good to see you made it, and good to see you’re already soaked. Saves me from warming you up.” Lewis got so excited he basically attacked her with kisses ranging from her mouth to her cheeks to her neck to her collarbone. He was already getting ready to push her down to her knees before Bouphe quickly escaped his grasp by lightly but firmly squeezing his growing package. “Not so fast hun. We’re already late for the stream and I still gotta get out of these clothes. Can’t have our fans popping boners from the moment the stream begins, they’ll need to donate first.” The cute blue haired girl winked at her boss before walking through another door to the bathrooms. “Let’s go Radderss, you gotta pick out my outfit.”

The bigger woman became flush as she entered the bathroom with her soaking wet friend. The obvious reason she wanted to put on dry clothes is that she wasn’t wearing a bra and you could see her tits right through her wet white top. Radderss could hardly believe she only noticed it after her friend had mentioned it to Lewis but now she couldn’t keep her eyes from it. Bouphe quickly took her top off and made it even harder for Radderss to avert her eyes. The northerner didn’t really seem to care though. In fact she seemed almost puzzled, not knowing why her friend was staring so strangely. “Are you okay Radderss? You look like you’ve never seen a pair of tits before.” Radderss quickly moved her eyes back up the petite girl’s body to meet her eyes. “Uhm yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just need to go to the loo quickly.” She sighed, feeling her hard-on press a little too hard against her jeans. She quickly entered a stall before Bouphe noticed the obvious bulge and unzipped to free her massive cock. A girthy piece of ten inch man meat seemed to appear out of nowhere as she pulled her jeans and panties down. It was standing fully upright, ready to go and pound anything in the vacinity into a cumpuddle. She was ready to blow. She slowly exhaled as she sat down and took her cock in a slightly trembling hand. ‘Holy shit Radderss, what are you doing? You’re going to masturbate to the thought of your friend naked with only a small piece of wood in between you and said friend. This is insane, why is it turning me on so much?’ She gently gripped her hard piece of meat and even the softest touch made it twitch. “Oh god.”

“Radderss are you okay?” Fuck. She didn’t realise she said that out loud just now. “Uhm, yeah. Yeah I’m fine…” She said while gently starting to stroke her member up and down it’s shaft. She felt like she was getting ready to blow already. From the other side of the door she could hear her friend getting out of her wet clothes. And as if the sound wasn’t enough to visualise a naked Bouphe, she hung her wet top and trousers over the door of the stall. As Radderss slowly started to speed up her strokes suddenly, a purple pair of panties and a matching bra were hung from her door. Right in front of her to see. “Ah poop, I suppose you don’t have an extra pair of panties with you Radderss? Mine are soaked and it was the only thing i didn’t bring with me. Don’t have a bra either. Damnit.” Radderss’ mind was blank for a good few seconds after she saw those soaked panties. Before long though, she managed to answer. “Uh, no. Sorry luv…” Before she finished speaking she saw Bouphe’s purple panties slide over the door and fall to the ground, right in front of her. She couldn’t resist, especially with a massive hard on in her hand and she quickly picked them up. She noticed they weren’t even that wet, though there was a considerable wet patch right on her crotch. ‘Oh fuuuck, I’m lucky.’ she thought before pressing the soft pair of purple underwear against her nose. “Guess I’m just gonna have to go commando then” Bouphe said. Radderss felt her cock twitch again. ‘Oh god, I wish i had x-ray vision.’ Radderss quickly sped up her strokes as she imagined what the now fully nude bouphe would look like. Her petite frame, perky tits and fat little ass. She imagined shoving her face between those cheeks as she took in the scent of her crotch by sniffing her panties. She shoved over a little bit so she sat on the edge of the toilet seat and wrapped the panties around her rock hard cock before using her other hand to play with her asshole a little. “Hmm fuuuuuck” she quietly moaned as two of her fingers slowly slipped into her ass. Bouphe’s cotton panties felt amazing on her cock and she could feel herself getting ready to burst. “Radderss? Are you okay? Or does it just feel that good emptying your bladder?” the northerner said jokingly. This time Radderss didn’t freeze hearing her friend’s voice. In fact, the reminder that a naked Bouphe was standing on the other side of the door quickly made her cock twitch again as strings of cum exploded out from it. Radderss tried to make as small a mess of it as possible by quickly covering the tip of her cock with Bouphe’s panties but that just made her orgasming cock feel better and the panties were quickly soaked through with her cum. She couldn’t resist but let out a moan. A long and slightly obvious moan…

“Radderss, I don’t know what you do on the loo but it sure as hell isn’t what I do. You almost finished?”

Radderss quickly took in a big gulp of air as she tried to come down from her incredible orgasm. “Oh and Radderss, did my panties fall onto the floor? I put all my wet clothes away but i can’t seem to find them?” Suddenly it felt like her heart stopped beating. “Uh-uhm, yeah… your panties fell into my stall.” Radderss quickly stuffed her still slightly hard cock in her own panties as she stood up from the toilet seat. She pulled her pants up and sighed as she finally seemed to fit in her pants again. Having a cock really doesn’t help with tight jeans. “Well, can I have them back?” the petite girl giggled. Radderss still had the cum stained panties in her hand. “Y-yeah sure.” She opened the door and found Bouphe standing there in a tight crop top, leaving little room for the imagination and plenty room for her boobs to fall out of, and a skirt that hardly covered her plump ass cheeks. She couldn’t help but stare a little. “Yeah, I know i know, they’re a little revealing. But I didn’t have anything else on me, and it’s an 18 plus stream anyway right?” She smirked a little before winking and Radderss’ jeans suddenly felt way too tight again. “Anyways, can i have those panties back? Or do you intend to keep them for yourself.” She smirked again and held out her hand. Radderss held her breath as she slowly pulled the panties from behind her back and put them in Bouphe’s small hand. She immediately pulled a face and for a second Radderss thought she might’ve been found out. “Huh man, I really got soaked by that rain didn’t I?”

‘Thank god she’s as daft as a broomstick sometimes’ Radderss thought. 

“Well anyway!” Bouphe looked up to her friend and smiled “Let’s get started with the stream, you excited?” The little purple haired minx winked at her much bigger friend and Radderss couldn’t help but feel her cock twitch, despite having just relieved herself. ‘Oh god this is gonna be hard.’ she thought. Bouphe jiggled her body and her little tits a bit before turning around. “Aaaah!! I’m so excited!!!” The small northerner practically jumped to the streaming room, making her tight little ass jiggle as well. ‘Really, really hard.’ Radderss Slowly followed her friend to the room where she was gonna try and hide her boner for the next three hours.

\------------------------------------------------

They were about halfway through their when Steve told them to go for an ad break. So far they had done a ton of challenges, things like never have i ever and truth or dare, both of which brought a lot of things to light that probably weren’t the best for the Yogs’ PR. Bouphe had also played some Just Dance and let the audience pick the songs, so most of it was slutty dances that made it really damn hard for Radderss to resist pinning her down right there and then and shoving her cock in her tight ass, and of course, all the while they had already made more money in donations than both the girls’ combined streaming revenue for a month. Little did the audience, and Radderss, know that the best was still to come. Just before they started streaming again Lewis quickly popped into the streaming room. He was half naked and, judging from his wet hard on hanging about, was getting blown off not half a minute ago. Apparently there was still a girl in the office. Radderss quietly wondered who needed the promotion and remembered that Geestar was complaining about money problems yesterday. “Girls, you’re doing amazing, especially you Bouphe-” He couldn’t help but wink at her and Radderss couldn’t help but notice his rather nice looking cock twitching. “-but it’s time to spice it up a bit. We promised an actual 18 plus stream after all. If you guys wouldn’t mind getting a little friendly with each other and maybe showing your bodies off a little more that’d be great. Oh and remember that if you don’t do what I say you’re not getting paid. You know what your contract entails.” Bouphe immediately nodded and laughed a bit. “You don’t have to remind us of the contract silly, we signed it willingly cause we’re sluts, remember? Right Radderss?” Both girls looked at each other for a moment, though they both had a very different look in their eyes. “Well, I definitely wouldn’t mind getting a bit dirty with this one…” Radderss wrapped her arm around Bouphe’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. The moment their lips touched Bouphe’s mouth opened up and Radderss’ tongue quickly slipped in at the same moment her throbbing boner, which was starting to hurt a little after being trapped so long, twitched. Suddenly they heard Steve again in their headphones. “And we’re back on, you’re live ladies.” Bouphe seemed a little startled and wanted to pull back but Radderss didn’t let her. She held the small northerner close to her with little effort and even moved another hand over her small perky tits while she continued to explore her mouth with her tongue. She saw chat from the corner of her eye and it only turned her on more. A bunch of horny teenage boys finally getting what they wanted. Bouphe seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable with how long the kiss was going and now that Radderss was beginning to explore other parts of her body the small woman put all her strength into pushing her friend away from her. She quickly took in a deep breath before almost shouting at her. “Radderss, what the hell, we’re supposed to do this a little bit at a time and draw in more donations. This isn’t a porn stream, we’re just supposed to make the fans a little hot and bothered!” 

After one and a half hours of streaming and constantly having to look at Bouphe teasing the audience and unknowingly her too, Radderss had decided she had enough of this shit. “Oh really? Is it not supposed to be a porn stream? How about we make it one?” Radderss stood up and Bouphe finally saw the lust that had been building up this entire afternoon in Radderss’ eyes. Not only that but she saw something evil as well. Bouphe looked up at her, suddenly very afraid. “R-Radderss… What are you doing?” The woman quickly responded by unzipping her way too tight jeans and the massive bulge in her panties told Bouphe more than enough. “I’m gonna fuck you Bouphe. Everybody’s gonna watch as I fuck every one of your holes and both me and the audience are gonna enjoy it very, very much. You have no idea how long I waited for this.”

Chat exploded. Even more than when the stream came back on not two minutes ago and the two extremely hot girls were making out like whores in a threesome.  
“Holy fuck!!! Radderss is a guy?!”  
“Fuck yeah you fat futa bitch! Fuck that little whore!”  
“She has tits you tard, she’s trans or something.”  
“Oooh shiiit, Radderss has a cock!? I watched a hentai like this once!”  
“Aaaaalrighty, get your hogs out and start squeezing lads.”  
“Fuck her in the ass girl! Give her what she needs!”

Radderss quickly took hold of Bouphe’s purple hair and pulled her closer to her crotch. “You ready slut?” The small streamer looked up at the woman currently shoving her cock in her face, slightly terrified. “Radderss, please. Not on stream. Not now.” She almost looked like she was begging. But Radderss was having none of it. “You’ve been teasing me and chat for long enough hun. It’s time someone gave you what you deserve. Now open that pretty mouth of yours.” 

“Ra-Radderss, please.” Radderss could swear she saw tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn’t care. Not anymore. The power of boners was too strong. “We- we’ve never even done it befo-ACK.” Before she could even finish her sentence Radderss thrust her thick cock into her mouth and quickly hit the back of her throat, making the little slut gag.

“Holy shit yes! Fuck that tiny slut’s throat Radderss!”  
“Finally some good content! Make her choke on that fat cock!”  
“Now this is what i call a stream!”

Radderss held onto Bouphe’s head with both her hands as she forced her cock further down her throat. The northerner was already gagging and spluttering but as much as she pushed back against the bigger woman’s hips, she couldn’t get her to back off and take her cock out of her throat. “Hmm fuck you feel good. You’ve been teasing me all day you slut. How does my cock feel? Is it as good as Lewis’?” She withdrew her meat rod for a bit letting the woman breathe for about half a second before thrusting back in again. “You know what? I don’t care. I’m gonna use your throat as my personal little fuckhole now and after that I’ll use the rest of you. Radderss held her head steady and Bouphe just had enough time to look up at her with her now teary eyes before Radderss’ cock was forced back down her throat. This time it almost felt like she was gonna puke. She had sucked cock before but this definitely wasn’t like sucking cock. She felt her throat expand to make way for Radderss’ cock and she was pretty sure the stream saw it too. The stream… That was the worst part of this. To be humiliated and have her whole audience and more watch as she had her throat raped. Last time she checked 10.000 people were watching. She was sure that number would’ve been doubled by now. With what seemed like a final thrust Radderss grabbed the back of her head with both arms and her cock slid all the way down her throat. Bouphe’s eyes went wide and she started to panic when she realised she couldn’t breathe anymore. She tried to look back up at her but Radderss was holding her head tight. She started slapping her thick thighs as hard as she could but Radderss wouldn’t back off. She was almost double the size of her, both in height and width. She was totally overpowered. And as she realised this, black spots started to appear in her vision. She was starting to faint. All she could do was listen to Radderss’ moans when she felt something warm being shot almost directly into her stomach.

Radderss roughly pushed Bouphe of her cock onto the floor as the strongest orgasm in her life started to overcome her and her dick seemed to explode. She had let out a couple spurts down her throat but there seemed to be plenty left as she came all over Bouphe’s half unconscious body. She felt her knees wobble as the orgasm raged on and let herself fall down on top of Bouphe, straddling her chest as she quickly regained consciousness and started coughing and almost choked on the cum still stuck in her throat. Radderss didn’t relent though, as her still cumming cock spurted her seed all over the petite streamer’s face. “Aaah fuuuuuuck. Holy shit, if your throat feels that good I can’t wait to try out your tight little asshole.” She couldn’t help but laugh. She finally had that little teasing slut at her mercy. They might’ve been friends earlier today but now that whore was her personal fuckdoll. And she would stay her fuckdoll until she was satisfied. Or until Lewis commanded her otherwise of course. She didn’t want to be fired… “Well chat, did you enjoy that? You guys had enough yet, cause I’m not sure I have. Should I fuck her in the ass next or would you guys like to see me creampie the little slut?” Chat seemed to have slowed down when she was facefucking Bouphe, probably because everyone was jacking off to it, but now it seemed to quickly regain it’s speed and chaos.

“Fuck yeah! Rape her ass!”  
“Breed that bitch, she’d look amazing with fatter tits and a kid in her”  
“Fuck her throat again and let her completely pass out this time!”  
“Fuck her ass till she can’t walk anymore Radderss!”

“Fucking twitch chat, you guys never agree over anything do you. Well I guess I’m just gonna do what feels best.” Radderss looked down at the still recovering Bouphe. She was breathing heavily and her make-up had run out, leaving long dark streaks down her cheeks. “Please Radderss, don’t do this. No one’s ever fucked me that hard, I can’t take it.” She seemed to be on the edge of breaking out in tears. And there was that laugh again. “You call yourself a slut and you’ve never been roughed up. What kinda pussy ass bitch are you Bouphe? And here I was thinking northerners were hardcore. Turns out you’re just a little vanilla slut who likes it in the missionary position.” For a moment Radderss could swear she saw Bouphe blush. The thought of degrading her rape victim to the point where she was embarrassed for not being slutty enough was one of the biggest turn ons Radderss could think of. As her cock twitched she knew it was ready to be used again. “Turn around slut. I wanna take a look at that ass of yours.” Radderss backed off a little so the tiny girl wasn’t restrained between her legs anymore. “Radderss, please no. Don’t take my ass, it’s not trained, your cock is way too big.” Bouphe’s voice was a lot quieter and hoarser than the first time she protested. “I’m your friend Radderss, please.” Radderss quickly grabbed her by her hips and spun her around so she was lying on her belly instead of her back. She pulled her ass closer, making her sit on her hands and knees before pushing down her head to the floor. Radderss actually felt Bouphe’s heart beating in fear. Or maybe it was anticipation. Being in such a compromising position Bouphe couldn’t help but think of all the times she had fantasized about being raped by a fan. Was this so different? She was snapped out of her thoughts as Radderss smacked her pale ass hard. She had already lifted up her skirt and now the whole stream could see her bare ass and even worse, her dripping pussy. “Well lookie here! Turns out our little Bouphe is quite the actress guys? You think I’d ever rape a friend without knowing they’ll enjoy it?” She quickly spit on Bouphe’s now exposed rosebud and she saw it winking at her. “Hmm, you really are a filthy slut aren’t you? Let’s put you in your place.” Radderss lined her hard rock cock up with the purple haired girl’s asshole. She put a hand on her head, making sure it didn’t leave the floor and used the other one to guide her cock. When it touched her tight sphincter she couldn’t help but shiver a little. She was already dripping with precum. She slowly circled her cock around Bouphe’s asshole, spreading the precum and teasing her. 

“Why don’t you beg for it Bouphe? Go on.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t want you in my ass, please Radderss!”

She smacked her ass again, leaving a clear red imprint on her otherwise pale cheeks.

“Don’t lie to me slut. Beg for it!”

“P-please Radderss, please don’t raAAAHHHH!”

The fat streamer with the big cock showed no remorse. Bouphe screamed as Radderss’ thick ten inch cock invaded and brutalize her asshole. Despite its tightness, especially around the entrance, her cock slid in pretty quickly and she soon bottomed out. “Mmmmh Fuuuuuck you’re tight!” Radderss let her hands drift over to Bouphe little neck and grabbed it with both, squeezing tight. “How’s it feel Bouphe?” She slowly pulled out and rammed it back in again before doing it again and again and again, each thrust earning a little scream or sob from Bouphe. “I-it hu-AAH-rts. Ple-AAH-se, please pull out!” Radderss could hardly make out the words from Bouphe’s raspy voice as she choked the little slut slowly. She quickly sped up and as she kept one of her hands around her throat she used the other to wrap around her waist before burying her cock all the way in her ass and lifting her up till her back was against her. She slowly turned and showed her off to the cameras as she started thrusting in and out again. “Like what you see chat? I hope you’re all jacking your yummy cocks off to this. I know I would if it wasn’t buried in this slut’s ass right now.” Radderss slowly started bouncing her friend and rape victim up and down her cock and her perky C-cup titties couldn’t help but bounce along. As she held the smaller woman in her iron grip and roughly fucked her in her tight untrained asshole she suddenly heard a moan. And for the first time tonight it wasn’t hers. She stopped thrusting for a sec and let her cock rest in her ass as she opened her mouth in surprise and looked into one of the cameras recording all this. “Did you hear that chat? I think our little slut is starting to enjoy my cock up her ass.” When Radderss looked back at Bouphe she saw her eyes were closed, her eyebrows were arched and her mouth made a perfect O shape. “You’re really starting to like this…That means we gotta ramp it up a little.” Radderss grabbed both of Bouphe’s legs without letting go and before long she had the petite woman in a full nelson with her cock still in her ass. In no time she started drilling the little slut again, faster than ever before. Now Bouphe’s moans weren’t so subtle and quiet anymore. She started moaning loud enough for anyone in the office to hear. And the viewers definitely heard it.

“Fuck yeah, the whore’s enjoying every second of it!”  
“Mmh, if only I could get my hands on that little piece of meat!”  
“Make her beg for it Radderss!”

The big woman laughed. “Chat is really throwing a bunch of good ideas my way. But you know what, I’ve got an even better one.” As she pulled her cock back out her ass she could hear Bouphe whimper. Before putting her on the ground she made sure to show of her gaping little asshole to the cameras. When her feet touched the ground she immediately sunk to her knees again. She might’ve been into it but it was clear her ass still really hurt. Looking at Bouphe’s big twinkling ‘innocent’ eyes staring up at her past her cock, Radderss just couldn’t resist. She took her by her hair again and aimed her cock right at her lips. “Are you ready to beg now? Beg me to fuck your throat with my ass covered cock. I bet you’d like to taste it wouldn’t you?” Bouphe looked up with wide eyes and for the first time since Radderss got her cock out, she smiled. “Please miss, fuck my worthless throat with that filthy cock. I want you to cum in it again. I didn’t get to swallow enough last time.” The petite woman always knew exactly what to say in these kinda situations and Radderss thought she might’ve just blown her load all over her face then and there if she didn’t grab her head and shove her filthy cock all the way down Bouphe’s throat. She felt her groan all over the length of her girthy ass covered cock and a soft little hand went up her leg and started caressing her balls.

“Holy shit Radderss! You turned Bouphe into a sex slave, this is the best stream ever!”  
“Fuck yeah, she’s totally into it now!”  
“Now this is the kinda porn I wanna see more off!”

As Radderss started thrusting in and out the now familiar throat Bouphe brought up her other hand to Radderss’ butt and smoothly inserted two fingers into the bigger lady’s asshole. “Hmm fuck, you slut. You know exactly how to get me off don’t you? You wanna choke on this dick again?” Radderss quickly pulled out, Bouphe’s fingers still in her ass, to let her answer the question that was more of a statement. “Of course mistress, stick your dick all the way down my throat till I can’t breathe anymore. I love it when you use me.” Radderss didn’t need to be told twice. She rammed the ten inch cock all the way down again and held it there, using both her arms to hold onto Bouphe’s head to make sure she couldn’t escape. Bouphe’s only response other than moaning around the piece of man meat and sending the best vibrations all the way up to the base of the cock down her throat, was that she sped up fingerfucking Radderss’ ass and quickly noticed she could add a third finger. Contrary to her, this obviously wasn’t the first time Radderss had something in her ass. “Aah, shit if you keep it up I’m gonna cum again. Fuck your throat feels good.”

“Don’t waste your cum on that whore’s throat! Cum in her cunt!”  
“Yeah! Breed the bitch!”  
“Fuck her up Radderss!”

“Hmm, that’s a mighty fine idea guys.” Bouphe, being held against Radderss’ groin with a cock down her throat, couldn’t turn her head to read the chat so she had no idea what was going on. Suffice it to say she was surprised when Radderss threw her off her cock again. This time she wasn’t even close to passing out. “I thought you were gonna choke me with your cum miss?” She had a sly smile on her face, but it was nothing compared to Radderss’ almost evil grin. “Plan’s changed, spread your legs slut, it’s breeding time.” Bouphe’s eyes shot wide open. She overslept this morning so she was in a hurry. And in that hurry she forgot something very important. One of the most important parts of her contract here at the yogs. “Wait Radderss.” She started slowly crawling back, her heart picking up speed again. “I forgot to take my pill, I’m not on birth control, please...don’t” Radderss just got on her knees and pulled her back towards her cock by her legs. “Guess what Bouphey, I don’t care and you won’t either when you feel how good it is.” The bigger woman held onto Bouphe’s sides as she lined up her slick cock and thrust it in in one smooth motion. Bouphe couldn’t help but moan along with the woman fucking her. “Aah fuuuuck you’re such a tight little slut. Guess that’s what happens when you’re not in the office getting railed every day.” Radderss grabbed both of Bouphe’s legs and bent them all the way till her feet were next to her head. “You ready to take my seed honey?” The look on Bouphe’s face was difficult to decipher. The perfect mix of fear and absolute arousal and lust. She tried to answer but only a whimper escaped from her lips as Radderss slowly pulled her cock to the edge of Bouphe’s pussy and thrust it all the way back in. She slowly started to speed up but soon she had to concentrate all her efforts on not immediately cumming. If she was putting a baby inside her friend the least she could do was make sure she would cum too. Though that didn’t seem so hard anymore as Bouphe was already moaning like a whore again. Radderss bent over her friend turned fucktoy and as she approached her orgasm she locked her lips with Bouphe’s. Without delay Bouphe stuck her tongue down Radderss’ throat as she moaned into the kiss and not a second later Radderss could feel Bouphe’s tight cunt contracting around her cock. This was it. She couldn’t hold it anymore, and Bouphe clearly couldn’t either. The little northerner started to shake as she came and Radderss almost felt her cock explode as she dumped her load directly into the cumslut’s womb. “AAAH FUCK Radderss, GIVE ME YOUR CUM, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK” Bouphe started to scream as her orgasm literally shook through her. Radderss couldn’t resist but put both her hands around Bouphe’s throat again and choked her as she unloaded her heavy balls into the now more than willing bitch in heat. The choking only intensified Bouphe’s orgasm and her eyes rolled back into her skull while her mouth opened up in what would’ve probably been a scream, but only her tongue came out and she started drooling all over herself. With quick hard and decisive thrusts she dumped her cum in her for what seemed to go on for several minutes. “Take it you filthy cumdump, take my fucking cum deep inside you, fucking slut.” And with a few final thrusts it was done. Radderss slowly pulled out and her cum quickly started to leak back out of her little cumslut. She let herself fall on her back, absolutely exhausted from the almost hour long fuck session and sighed in contentment. “Fuck that was good.”

And then the stream faded to black with both streamers laying on the floor in a mix of bodily juices ranging from sweat to spit to sperm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! It was a ton of fun to work on and great fun as a first commission. If any of you guys want to commission me too you can always hit me up on discord (username is 'Ratchat620#0299') and we'll flesh out the details a bit more there. Be sure to leave a comment if you thought it was great or if you thought it was shit! I always love hearing from you!


End file.
